


Drunk In Love

by bitch_jpeg



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, Pretty cute, THE GAYS - Freeform, drunk, drunk babies, social club, victorian gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_jpeg/pseuds/bitch_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night in the social clubs (getting drunk) Pip and Herbert find themselves with an unexpected new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp this is like the first Pip/Herbert fanfic I wrote like a while ago. Enjoy there's nothing much to say about it. (I wrote it in chrismas eve bc I'm lonely)

Night was falling slowly and Pip and Herbert were the only two people left in the social club that was about to close.   
"Pip wait!" Herbert yelled, trotting happily after his friend. He caught up and took ahold of Pip's hand. "I need to tell you something," he grinned foolishly, a pink flush surfacing on the apples of his cheeks.   
"Yes but should I really trust a drunk gentleman?" Pip giggled, clasping Herbert's hand.   
"You're drunk too my dearest Handel!" Herbert broke out into laughter, swinging his other hand around to grasp Pip's free hand. "I love you my dear!" Herbert's whole face lit up and the glisten in his eyes filled Pip with so much joy. Of course he loved Herbert back, and seeing the man filled with happiness in confessing these feelings only made him fall deeper in love.   
"My dearest Herbert!" Pip exclaimed, squeezing his newfound lovers hands. "I love you too!"   
The tipsy Herbert became giddy and restless, he twirled Pip around and pulled him close. Pip let a smile creep it's way onto his face.   
"I see you are still quite terrible with your drunk-ness, but I hope that by tomorrow you shall still love me and that it's not an effect of the wine..." The smile softened.   
"Pip my love you mustn't worry of these things! I will always love you," Herbert spoke softly and Pip could tell by his tone that it was the truth. Herbert then picked up Pip, holding him by the slender waist.   
"I shall take you home, and we shall indulge in hours of cuddling!" Pip's smile resurfaced and he shook his head, laughing contently. Herbert put him down and lead him out of the social club. By the doorway was where the two shared their first sweet kiss. Herbert stopped Pip and stared deep into his eyes, slowly leaning in he pressed his soft lips against Pip's rosebud ones, they were soft and sweet. A few moments of content and silence passed before they parted lips. Pip savoured it and leaned in for another. This one was longer and warmer, however the bitter midnight winds interrupted and so the pair took off home.


End file.
